supersquadronfandomcom-20200214-history
Strongest and Ultimate Forms
Strongest Forms (formerly Final Forms) are the fourth transformed form after Super Forms are obtainable for Super Sentai. This only Red Sentai Ranger forms can do. With in the movie, special or team-up, Samuel obtains the powerful form than his Strongest Forms called Ultimate Forms (formerly Extra Final Forms) first introduced in Singular Rider S and later appearance Dinoranger, the last transformed form. However, the Extra Final Form reused in the series or video games can be reappearance. Other users was Peter or second main characters. Singular Rider Strongest Forms *'Eternal Singular Rider' **'Fatal Singular Rider' (no used after he presumed destroys the possessed ghost) *'Evolution Customiz Rider' Ultimate Forms *'Singular Rider S' (evolved from Eternal Singular Rider) *'Singular Rider COMPLETE' (a final evolved version of Singular Rider S) Doubler Rider Strongest Forms *'Ultimate Doubler Rider' (when he able used 40 Memories) Zyuranger Strongest Forms *'Tyrannoranger SuperArmed' (used to beat Dora Mirage and Bandora) Ninjaman Strongest Forms *'Super RedNinja' (when someone call him boya or do himself) Spaceranger Strongest Forms *'SpaceRed Supernova Form' Gingaman Strongest Forms *'GingaRed Rising Survival' 'Ryuki Rider Strongest Forms *'Goldeonix Rider' (Samuel's only main and final form) *'Survive Mode' (All Riders' final forms) KABUTO Rider Strongest Forms *'KABUTO Riders' Hyper Forms' (All Riders' final forms) JACK Rider Strongest Forms *'JACK Riders' Random Final Forms' (All Riders' final forms) Gaoranger Strongest Forms *'GaoRed Wild Form' (used the power of GaoKong) *'GaoRed Summoner Form' (when using GaoFlute Summoner Mode) Tornadoger Strongest Forms *'TornadoRed Double Form' (when he summons Knuckle, Movie) *'TornadoRed Gozen Mode' (when he summons Gozen) Dinoranger Strongest Forms *'DinoMax All Abaren' (when he combines strength and 13 Kyoryugens' armaments) Ultimate Forms *'DinoMax AbarenDoubleGozen Mode' (when he combines strength, 13 Kyoryugens' armaments and summons both Knuckle and Gozen, Movie) Dekaranger Strongest Forms *'DekaRed Patstyker Attacker' (used to defeat Sadako) Agido Rider Strongest Forms *'Agido Infinity Rising' *'Nigida Mirage' *'GX4 Metamorphosis' *'Igita Shining Wing' *'Zigido Legendagor' Magiranger Strongest Forms *'MagiRed Meijushin Form' (combined form of MagiRed, Hauko and Drakor) *'MagiRed Shinijinka Form' (evolved form of MagiRed Legend Mode, Only Samuel) Kivata Rider Strongest Forms *'Kivata Emperora Form' (evolved from Blank Kivata) *'Kivata Four Styles' (when he calls Fangiras, Ramon, Suzuna and Blair) Extra Final Forms *'Kivata Three Emperora Styles' (when he calls Fangiras, Ramon and Suzuna Taki, incompleted form) *'Kivata Four Emperora Styles' (when he calls Fangiras, Ramon, Suzuna Taki and Blair, complete form) Gekiranger Strongest Forms *'GekiRed Solaris Mode' *'SAGA Rider Saver' Liner Rider Strongest Forms *'Liner All Form' (when he summoned all six Singler Points) Ultimate Forms *'Liner Fusion Form' (when he summoned Ryotaro and the three small and good Gigandeaths, Movie) 'Go-Onger Strongest Forms *'Go-OnRed Cosmix Form' *'Go-OnRed AllDragonFormation Form' *'BIRTH Rider BIRTHDAY Mode' Ultimate Forms *'Go-OnRed Fusion Form' (Used by Samuel with Fusion Key when he unlocks Kazemaru's friendship and Asami's wishes) *'Go-OnRed GoldExtra Form' *'Go-OnRed AllDragonFinishStrike Form' *'Go-OnRed AllDragonFinishStrikeGold Form' *'Go-OnRed Infinite Form' (Used by Samuel with Infinite Keylock when he unlocks the Ratatosk's and Rin's powers within his tamashii) Triplet Strongest Forms *'Ultimate TaRaiKai' (given by Takashi and the others as he no longer use) **'Tajadol' **'Gatakiriba' **'Latoratar' **'Shauta' **'Saigozou' **'Putotyra' **'Burakawani' (when he team-up) *'TaRaiKai SP' (main used after his old form was given by Takashi as a part of successor) KamenRiderOOOTajadorForm.jpg|Tajadol KamenRiderOOOGatakiribaForm.jpg|Gatakiriba KamenRiderOOOLatorartahForm.jpg|Latoratar Screen_shot_2011-05-03_at_10.33.06_PM.png|Shauta KamenRiderOOOSagohzoForm.jpg|Saigozou Screen_shot_2011-05-03_at_10.19.27_PM.png|Putotyra KamenRiderOOOBurakawaniForm.jpg|Burakawani Untitled_drawing_by_samjoos-d7mkjdk.png|Ultimate TaRaiKai 'Ultimate Forms *'Super-Ultimate TaRaiKai' (when he combining all seven combo, Lady Bat and two spacians) Shinkenger Strongest Forms *'ShinkenRed ShogunKyoryu' Goseiger Strongest Forms *'Shogu GoseiRed' 'Pirateger Strongest Forms *'Zeed Mode' Ultimate Forms *'Gokai Rainbow Mode' Category:Arsenal